


Two More

by GlassXelhua



Category: Schitts creek
Genre: Current Loving Relationship, Domestic Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Emotional Support Animals, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, TW: Panic Attacks, past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: Due to it being implied that David has had awful past experiences and relationships (especially with Sebastian) and it’s canon that he has panic attacks, this piece of fluff came to mind. The Hurt aspect is only brief.
Relationships: David Rose/Others (past), David Rose/Sebastian (past), Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Two More

“Hi I’m here to get something for a Mum To Be, she’s going nuts- did I just walk in on something? I do that all the time, I’m so sorry-“

“No! Stay... please...” David’s voice sounded like he was pleading to a stranger, but that’s probably because he was. He was also hurting himself with his grip on the desk behind him. Sebastian had just walked into his store without warning as if he had a right to, which technically he did but as if he had a right to use that right and then keep winking at David. The new customer looked between them and her face went cold. 

“Back off” She looked directly at Sebastian and said it again “I spent three years in New York once and I’m assuming that’s David Rose. It was always pretty clear you treated him like garbage behind closed doors- shut up before you start! I saw you ordering his meal once, dictating what he did and didn’t want, so you’re probably why he’s about to have a panic attack, so back. Off!” She kept her voice calm-ish and went over to David but stayed an arm’s length away. “Is it ok if I touch you?” She explained “I’m a therapist, if that explains anything. I’m also an evesdropper when people don’t look happy. So is it ok if I touch you or do you want me to call someone?”

“Patrick’s upstairs”

“Ok deep breaths while I call for him” She watched David nod and wondered how many times he’d experienced this. “Patrick! Patrick! Deep breaths. Patrick!” 

Patrick begged to god that it wasn’t Ronnie calling him and trotted downstairs. He always looked like he was trotting when he rushed.

“He’s having a panic attack. He said to call for you” Patrick nodded and gripped David’s shoulders without pressure. 

“David, look, look around you, you’re in the store with me. Copy my breathing. Ok name five things you can see” He watched David’s breathing normalise and saw him trying to look around. 

“Um... cologne, foot cream, our picture, the rugs we ordered two days ago... and the bell Jocelyn left behind after she went nuts.”

“Ok you’re fine” Patrick smiled and still let David initiate any contact. “Thank you...”

“Shirley” Shirley smiled “You know I’ve worked with a lot of people who have attacks like this and they really benefit from a pet. A cat that senses their attacks coming, or a dog that alerts people when they’re happening. I think you’d benefit from that if this ever happens again.” 

“I think we’ll talk about it” Patrick looked at David nodding and back at Shirley. 

“Hypothetically...” David cut in “Which do you think I’d need?” He watched Shirley thinking for a second. 

“I think you’d benefit from both. Just stroking a cat can do a surprising amount in calming you and ine wouldn’t have to leave your side while the other would be able to.”

Hence Misty was now being lifted off of the kitchen surface while Bud greeted Patrick from the hallway after a seminar. Misty did one meow to acknowledge him and went back to purring in David’s arms.

“How were you today?”

“I was fine” David’s tell didn’t show through and his husband could tell he was being honest.

“I’m glad.” He ruffled Bud’s ears and looked up from him. “How were these two?”

“They were perfect.” David smiled and nuzzled Misty so she head butted his chin. Shirley had advised them on a long haired cat for David’s fingers to scroll through while a smallish dog wouldn’t be too loud while still alerting people to attacks. Misty was a Ragamuffin and Bud was a Cocker Spaniel. Both were affectionate but Misty liked being picked up more. Which is why she went on the surfaces. Bud was more of a greeter but also lay on their sofa during a movie night. He’d alerted Ronnie to one of David’s attacks while Missy stayed with him. Patrick had been called but Ronnie had pushed her hatred of him away for a while. When David and Patrick were ‘feeling it’ both Misty and Bud went to their rooms. Right now however they stayed in the kitchen until David looked back at Patrick and adopted the innocently curious tone that warned both animals each time.

“Was it a stressful seminar?” He watched Patrick put the kettle down and waited. 

“So. Stressful. I’m hungry David...”

After Patrick said ‘hungry’ the two furred parties padded to their rooms.


End file.
